This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers include displays for presenting information to users.
Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have an array of pixels based on light-emitting diodes. Thin-film pixel circuitry is used in controlling drive currents through the light-emitting diodes. In liquid crystal displays, each pixel has a thin-film transistor that controls the application of a data signal to a pixel electrode. The pixel circuits of the pixels and other pixel structures are typically formed on a layer of glass or plastic or other substrate.
In addition to pixel circuits in the pixels of the display, displays generally have display driver circuitry such as column driver circuitry for providing data signal to vertical data lines and horizontal control line circuitry such as gate driver circuitry that supplies control signals to horizontal lines in the display. The display driver circuitry may contain thin-film transistor circuits formed on the same substrate as the pixels.
It can be challenging to optimize the performance of a display. If care is not taken, the thin-film transistor circuitry of a display may exhibit excessive transistor leakage current, insufficient transistor drive strength, poor area efficiency, hysteresis, non-uniformity, and other issues. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic device displays.